


winter wonderland

by 101places



Series: AOS Advent [4]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Gen, Ice Skating, Pre-Relationship, SHIELD Academy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-04
Updated: 2019-12-04
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:06:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,019
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21667906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/101places/pseuds/101places
Summary: FitzSimmons go ice skating.( AKA : day 4 of advent )
Relationships: Leo Fitz & Jemma Simmons, Leo Fitz/Jemma Simmons
Series: AOS Advent [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1558597
Comments: 5
Kudos: 20





	winter wonderland

**Author's Note:**

> you get some baby scientists, you get some baby scientists, YOU get some baby scientists
> 
> as always, kudos/comments warm up my frosty heart

“Come on, Fitz! Just take one little step!”

“N-No. I said I’d- I’d come with you, Si-Simmons, but I never said I’d leave the r-railing.”

In the skating rink of a bustling Winter Wonderland, Fitz was clutching to the railing for dear life, leaning heavily onto it to prevent himself from losing his balance and falling face-first onto the ice. To his side and decidedly  _ not _ clinging onto the railing was his classmate and lab-partner, Jemma Simmons.

Coming to the ice skating rink had been Simmons idea to begin with. She loves everything about the festive season and, after finding out that there was a Winter Wonderland that came to the closest city to the Academy every Winter, had insisted that Fitz come with her.

For the most part, Fitz had been having a good time. Though he wasn’t the biggest fan of bright lights, loud festive music or crowds, he enjoyed spending time with Simmons and, he had to admit, there was something very nice about seeing the way her face lit up as she dragged him all around the place. He’d even stopped complaining about the chill in the air. Then, Simmons had ruined the moment.

Fitz and Simmons had become best friends a month ago, and had been inseparable since then. Yet there were still things that they were only just learning about one another - for example, Simmons had an amazing sense of balance, and would go ice skating every Winter with her family.

Fitz hadn’t been able to turn her down when he saw the longing way she stared at the ice skating rink - so he’d told her that they could have a go on it, if she really wanted to. Now that he was actually on the ice, however, he was beginning to have second thoughts.

“It’s really not that bad, Fitz!” Simmons insisted, skating in a small loop.

“ _ That’s easy for you to say _ .” He hissed back, still inching around edge of the rink.

“It’s just a waste of money if you don’t have fun!”

“I’m hav- having more fun like this than I would if I fell over.”

“Aw, Fitz, is that what you’re worried about?” Simmons skated over so that she was next to him by the railing, blocking his path forwards. She held her hands out. “Hold my hand. I’ll make sure you don’t fall.”

Fitz looked at them skeptically. “I’ll just pull you down with me.”

“Maybe.” Simmons shrugged. “But it’ll be more fun than just making a loop around the edge.”

Fitz sighed and looked up at Simmons face. She was staring at him expectantly, and he got the impression that she wasn’t going to let this drop without a fight. He weighed up the pros and cons in his mind, before gingerly reaching out and taking her hand.

Simmons beamed at him, then tugged him away from the railing and towards the middle of the rink. Fitz stumbled and his stomach felt light - with horrible clarity he realised that he was about to lose his balance and fall over.

But, to his surprise, Simmons grip on his hand tightened and she pulled him gently, compensating for his overbalancing. She stopped moving and waited for him to stabilise himself properly.

“Your feet need to be more like mine.” She told him, nodding to her stance. “Your movements will be smoother, and you’re less likely to fall.”

Fitz was doubtful that positioning his feet slightly differently would do anything about his horrific sense of balance, but he humoured Simmons, moving his feet into the same V formation as hers. She gave a satisfied nod.

“You’re also thinking about it too much. You’ll have better results if you calm down.”

“You- You realise that thinking too much is one of my defining personality traits, right?”

Simmons rolled her eyes. “Ugh,  _ Fitz _ .”

Fitz managed a smile back at her, and she tugged him further into the rink, the movement quickly wiping his smile from his face.

For a few moments, things went well, and he successfully glided behind her. Then, he looked down at his feet and hers, trying to make sure that he was making the same movements as her, and disaster struck. The movement of his head caused his precarious balance to waver, and as Simmons had let her guard down, she wasn’t fast enough to save him.

Fitz fell forwards, and smashed his head into the railing that Simmons had been returning him to.

“Oh no. Fitz! Are you okay?” Simmons came forwards, her hands hovering over his back.

Fitz groaned softly, bringing his own hand up to his face. His nose was bleeding from where he’d hit the railing. “I knew this would happen.”

The lightness had left Simmons, and a small crowd was beginning to form. She played with her hands anxiously. “Oh, I’m sorry, Fitz. We can go now. Come on, you can- you can lean against the railing if you’d like.”

Fitz let Simmons guide him towards the exit, leaning on the railing with one hand and pinching his nose to try and stem the flow of blood with his other.

When they got off the ice Fitz was quick to take off his skates, relieved to be back on the stability of normal, solid ground.

Simmons checked his face, carefully treating his injury and making sure that it wasn’t worse than it looked. “No broken bones, thankfully. It should heal itself.”

Fitz nodded, placing his hands back down in his lap.

“But, Fitz, I really am very sorry. If I’d known that you’d get hurt I wouldn’t have made you skate by yourself.”

Fitz shrugged. “It’s fine.”

“No, it’s not. I wanted us to have fun together, but I pushed you too far.”

“Simmons, it’s okay. It was worth it.”

Simmons leaned back and gave him a strange look. “How was it worth it? You hurt yourself.”

“It made you happy, didn’t it?”

Simmons eyes widened a fraction, and then she smiled at him brightly. “It did.” She shifted closer to him, wrapping her arms around him in a hug.

“Thank you, Fitz.”


End file.
